


Joining

by betsybo



Series: Joining [2]
Category: Father Ted
Genre: Angst, Because it's Ted bless him, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, On Hiatus, Sexual Tension, Warning for eventual priest s-e-x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsybo/pseuds/betsybo
Summary: Ted frets over how to broach the subject of sex with Dougal and how they're going to keep their new relationship secret. (Direct follow-up to 'Separation')
Relationships: Ted Crilly/Dougal McGuire
Series: Joining [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651204
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read, kudosed and commented on 'Separation'. I loved working on that fic and wanted to do a follow up almost immediately, but the 'short sequel' might not turn out as short as I'd intended. I hope you enjoy this one, too!

A rapid knocking on the door woke Ted up the next day.

_"Father?!"_ came Mrs. Doyle’s shrill, frantic voice.

"Oh!" grunted Ted, hastily pushing down the sheets as he swung his legs off the mattress and sat up on the edge of the bed. "Yes, Mrs. Doyle?" He felt Dougal shifting behind him.

_"I’m so sorry to disturb you, Father, only it’s eleven o’clock and Father McGuire and Father Jack are both missing!"_

" – Oh, right – !" gasped Ted as Dougal practically jumped on him in an enthusiastic hug.

_"Just be honest with me, Father. Is Father McGuire in there with you?'_

Dougal’s chin was resting on Ted’s shoulder, and was rocking them both from side to side in a terribly distracting way. Ted petted his hair in acknowledgment as he tried to think of a suitable explanation.

"Well, yes he is, actually – it’s a funny story – !" he began, but Mrs. Doyle cut him off.

_"Oh, well!"_ she said, her tone lowering considerably. " _That’s all right, then. It’s amazing it lasted as long as it did, really. He wants looking after; I can’t be doing with all these ridiculous notions of young men and independence. It’s not healthy! Are you all right in there, Father McGuire?"_

"Oh, I’m grand, Mrs. Doyle!" Dougal called back, lifting his head from Ted’s shoulder. "Me and Ted are moving back to our room today."

"Sorry, Mrs. Doyle," called Ted. "We had to lock the door because of Father Jack."

_"Yes, well,"_ Mrs. Doyle sighed. " _He does like to wander about."_

"Er, that he does," said Ted uneasily as Dougal pressed a loud kiss to his cheek.

" _Hadn’t we better go and look for him, Father?"_

"Right, right, yes," he said.

"Ah, do we have to?" Dougal asked, tightening his arms around Ted.

Ted’s eyebrows raised as he looked down at Dougal’s milky-white forearms crossed over his own chest. "I suppose we – should, really," he said without a trace of enthusiasm, hoping that Dougal might proffer whatever it was he wanted to do instead.

"Oh, well," said Dougal, releasing Ted and pulling away. "Fair enough, then. Let’s go look for him."

Ted was cold without Dougal’s warmth at his back, but he nodded reluctantly and stood up.

There was no sign of Mrs. Doyle’s prior hysteria when he opened the door. Her face contorted in sympathy when she looked up at him. "Ooh, your eye looks nasty, Father!" she said, grimacing.

"I’ve already had a run in with Jack," Ted explained. "I did take him back to his room, but I suppose old habits die hard."

"Well, you two must go and look for him, and I’ll make the tea," said Mrs. Doyle, and wandered towards the stairs, before pausing and turning back. "Did I hear right that you’re moving back into yours and Father McGuire’s room, Father?"

"That’s right, yes... Like I said, old habits die hard, haha!"

Mrs. Doyle deflated slightly. "So I suppose you’ll be wanting all your things moved again?"

"Ah, no, don’t go worrying about that now," said Ted. "If you could just get our breakfast on the go, please. That’s more than enough for you to do."

She perked up. "Of course!" she said merrily, clapping her hands together.

Ted beamed back at her. "You can move my things back this afternoon," he said, and headed out towards the bathroom.

Dougal must have been close in tow, because Ted nearly shut the bathroom door in his face.

"Oh - ! Careful there, Dougal," he said, as he pulled the door back hastily.

"Sorry, Ted," said Dougal, still blinking furiously from the near-impact.

"You okay? Did you need to use the bathroom first?"

" – No," said Dougal strangely. He was looking from Ted to the inside of the bathroom shiftily. There was something anticipatory in his gaze that Ted couldn’t quite place.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked.

"Yeah," said Dougal, before he meandered down the hall and into their bedroom.

Ted scratched his head as he watched him go.

Chasing Father Jack down wasn’t difficult; or rather, _finding_ him wasn’t. He couldn’t really be missed; the terrifying spectacle of a naked, wrinkled, hairy old man wasn’t something people failed to notice, whether they wanted to or not. Ted and Dougal had to wave away a crowd of traumatised walkers who had been passing the gate and caught a glimpse of the elderly priest looming out of the late morning fog.

"Don’t stare now!" Ted called to them. "If he’s awake it may anger him, and then he could get physical."

Several alarmed faces turned to him, and very quickly the group made themselves scarce.

It seemed that Jack was at least half-conscious, because the moment Ted approached his slouched figure with a "Here we go then, Jack – inside!" the old man suddenly turned a manic grin towards him and took off at an astonishing speed for his age; whatever that might have been.

Ted tried to direct Dougal to corner Jack off and stop him circling the house for the third time, but Dougal was too afraid to get in his way.

After following Jack around three times, Ted had a brainwave and stopped where he was. He turned around, backing away behind the corner of the house nearest to him as he waited. Before long, he heard Jack’s stomping footsteps from just beyond the other edge of the building, and he ducked back. He stayed there for several more moments in a kind of half-crouch, frowning to himself as he listened for the old man’s approach. It seemed to be taking Jack an awful long time to cross the front of the house, and he wondered if perhaps the old man had finally broken the loop and gone off elsewhere. He risked a peek around the corner, but saw nothing.

"Oh – caught up, have you, Father Jack?" came Dougal’s voice suddenly, and Ted whirled around.

Back in the front room, Ted stared at Jack disdainfully with his one good eye (the other was now swollen shut beneath the bag of frozen peas he was holding to it). “You really are _unbelievable,”_ he hissed at the old man.

Jack, now thankfully dressed, merely gave a great snore from his armchair and didn’t reply.

Ted sneered at him. He _would_ have liked an early morning cuddle with Dougal, but he supposed that would have been too much to ask. Although, remembering the near run-in with Mrs Doyle, he considered that the disturbance _had_ served as a good reminder that they had to keep their newfound relationship hush-hush.

"How’s your eye, Ted?" Dougal asked as he sat beside him.

"Oh – you know. Sore."

Suddenly, Dougal put an arm around Ted and lay his head on his chest.

"Oh - Dougal!" said Ted, lifting Dougal’s arm off and pushing him away gently with his free hand. "Someone might see."

"But Mrs. Doyle’s not here, and Jack’s asleep," said Dougal, sounding rather annoyed.

"I know, but we can’t risk it. And remember, Jack is not always as deep asleep as you think he is. Drink!"

"DRINK?" yelled Jack, startling awake.

"What's that, Father?" asked Ted mildly.

Jack's wild-eyed gaze flitted between the two of them. "Drink?" he asked.

"Sorry, Father Jack?"

Jack snarled and muttered to himself for a few moments, before passing out as quickly as he'd awoken.

Ted turned to Dougal. "See?"

Dougal huffed. "Can we not go to our room, then?"

Ted shook his head. "Mrs. Doyle’s up there moving my things back."

"Well how about the kitchen, then?"

"She could still walk in on us there."

"But she's upstairs!"

"She knows the sound of that door like the back of her hand. She'll think we want tea and be down here like a shot."

"The bathroom? We could lock the door."

"Dougal - what do you think Mrs. Doyle will think we’re doing if we both go into the bathroom at the same time?"

"What, Ted?"

"I mean – it would look very suspicious if two grown men went to the toilet together, don’t you think?"

"Oh, yes, Ted. And who are these two men?"

Ted looked at him, concerned. " _Us_ , Dougal."

"Right!" said Dougal, nodding.

Ted eyed him past the frozen peas packet for a moment. Even aside from his throbbing eye socket, now really wasn’t the time to start getting physical together. But he had to admit he was tempted. Dougal only wanted a cuddle, after all.

"Hm, I suppose... there is... the _other_ room," he said, inclining his head in the direction of the door that led into the hall.

Dougal goggled at him. "No, Ted!" he gasped, and then frowned. "Which other room?"

"There’s the other room, just across there."

"What?!"

"Dougal, if you open the door and look out into the corridor, you can see there’s another door. It’s the room opposite to this one, yes?"

Dougal only gave the door a fleeting, resentful look. "There isn’t a room there, Ted!"

"Dougal, for the last time, just because we’re not using a space doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. For Heaven’s sake, we both ran past the window of that room several times this morning."

"But what _is_ it, Ted?"

"Well – it’s... I’m not really sure. Mrs. Doyle uses it for storage, I think."

"I don’t like it."

"Well, we _won’t_ use it, then."

"Use it for what?"

Ted sighed. "Never mind." He gave Dougal a little nudge. "We’ll have a lovely cuddle tonight though, yes?"

Dougal beamed at him.

"Yes! Let’s go now!"

" _No_."

That evening, Ted had to lead Dougal by the hand out of the front room because he was scared of the door to the other room. He changed into his pyjamas in the bathroom while Dougal sorted himself in their bedroom. When he came back, he stopped Dougal from climbing into his own bed, and the younger priest sat watching him in bemusement as he removed the clutter from the little table that separated the two identical pieces of furniture. When he finally picked the table up and moved it over to the window, Dougal seemed to remember their plan. In his excitement he stood up so quickly that he got head rush, and Ted hurried over to help steady him.

Ted rubbed Dougal’s sides, watching him carefully. He now had a headache from his bruised eye and was exhausted from the morning’s incident. He _had_ hoped this could be an opportunity to see if Dougal would be up for more, but neither of them were really in any fit state for sex, discussed or in practice.

"You still want to push the beds together?" Ted asked, slightly concerned.

"Yep!" said Dougal, blinking hazily.

Ted smiled. "Come on, then."

They each pushed their respective beds towards the other’s, until the mattresses joined directly beneath the ‘Abide in Me’ print on the wall. Ted was relieved he’d already put a lock on the door. Todd Unctious invading their bedroom had been one thing, but Bishop Brennan had been the last straw for Ted. He’d purchased a slide-lock from the O’Leary’s the following day. He _still_ had nightmares about the old bastard sometimes. However, lock or no lock, Ted knew he’d have gotten into bed with Dougal tonight either way.

After rearranging the sheets slightly, Ted and Dougal shared a shy grin and climbed into their makeshift double bed. Dougal eagerly scooted close, and Ted welcomed him into his arms. He started up his rubbing of Dougal’s sides and back, knowing he would take a little while to warm up, even pressed against him as he now was.

"I love you, Ted," said Dougal, resting his head on Ted’s shoulder and smiling to himself.

"I love you, too, Dougal," murmured Ted, closing his eyes for a moment as he savoured the feeling.

Sure, they had slept together like this before, but it was nice to do so with the space for both of them to lie comfortably; and that Ted could comfortably hold Dougal without any secrecy between them. Well, aside from the issue of the sex, which he _still_ had no idea whether Dougal even knew about. The thought then occurred to him that he was hardly an expert in that area himself. Of course he knew enough generally speaking, and he could comprehend the basic mechanics of how two men could be intimate with each other. It wasn’t even as though he was in some mad rush to even try all of the things he’d heard or read about. However, there was knowledge, and then there was experience, and Ted had to admit to himself that there could be no starting any business without a conversation beforehand.

Gently stroking Dougal’s hair, he considered that that a good starting point might be looking into why his friend had been getting into bed with him more frequently in recent weeks. Yes, he now knew Dougal loved him back, but could the lad have had any other motives – even ones he hadn’t fully realised?

He thought about Dougal’s face when he’d been trying to express his feelings the night before; just before he’d trailed off. Ted was certain that there had been something behind that embarrassed, slightly afraid look. But the thought made his heart sink a bit. He hoped Dougal wasn’t _afraid_ of sex, if he was aware of it.

_"A-And I want us – I want you to..."_

What had Dougal meant? What was it that he wanted from Ted? Did he really _know_ what he wanted? If only Ted could get some answers, then maybe he’d find out the best angle to take.

"Dougal?" Ted asked suddenly.

There was no response, and he glanced down only to discover that Dougal had fallen asleep, looking utterly at peace. It would be cruel to break him out of that now, just because he was hungry to know more and move things along.

Dougal’s questions would have to wait, then. But Ted could still prepare some kind of approach for the conversation; whenever that would eventually take place. Maybe he should consider his _own_ interests first? Not as a priority of course, but to set an example for Dougal and see if anything took his fancy... or didn’t. The obvious place to begin was touching and being touched, as that _was_ sort of at the forefront of his own desires right now, and shouldn’t be too intrusive. He’d be as gentle as Dougal liked; _if_ Dougal wanted it. What was after touching? Licking? _Sucking_? Lord, he didn’t know! Was there a natural progression to these things?

He hastily returned his thoughts to the touching; that would be a good way of getting to know what the other liked. It didn’t always _have_ to carry on into sex, anyway. He was all-too keen to get under Dougal’s clothes and feel all that soft skin; his chest and lovely waist that he’d held countless times before. Sometimes Dougal was a little rounder about the middle depending on the time of year, but that was hardly a turn off. It just made him softer and lovelier. Yes, Dougal’s waist was definitely up there with his favourite parts of the lad, although... he certainly couldn’t deny the alluring quality of Dougal’s bottom, too, or his own fascination with it. He’d first discovered his interest after coming very close to threatening to smack it once when Dougal had been particularly naughty. He’d immediately realised that even contemplating such things had to be added to his list of Very Bad Ideas. He hadn’t been at all aware of the implications creeping up on him in his anger, but once he became so he’d ended up running away to lock himself in the shed outside in utter horror at himself. Dougal had even ended up calling through the door, still covered head-to-toe in chocolate, to apologise for ‘whatever it was I’ve done’, clearly having sensed the _wrongness_ of Ted’s behaviour.

Ted sighed. Perhaps there was a bit more to worry about here than he’d first cared to admit. Dougal might not want any of it. Or he might just need time. In fact, maybe Ted needed time, too? He didn’t really understand as much as he thought he had, after all. He was also distantly concerned about his fluffy arse, but at least Dougal already knew about that.

Ted leant up, reaching for the light pull switch, only for Dougal to suddenly jerk awake and sit up, managing to hit Ted’s jaw and aggravate his sore eye again.

"Oops!" said Dougal, looking at him wide-eyed. "Sorry there, Ted."

"That’s okay, Dougal," rasped Ted as he cradled his jaw and cheekbone in his hands.


	2. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this! New chapter, yay!

The remainder of that week could be described as uneventful, and yet Ted found himself in both heaven and hell simultaneously.

Dougal had grown no less demanding for physical affection since that first morning. All day long he sought out kisses, cuddles and hand-holding. When they were alone, he would announce his feelings with that blissed-out look on his face, or he would sneak up behind Ted and hug him tightly. In fact, he’d done the latter twice in front of company already, but thankfully Mrs Glynn just thought it sweet (in an apparently completely unromantic context), and the electrician hadn’t seemed to pick up on it.

It took a lot of effort on Ted’s part to refuse the advances; if they could even be called that they were so sweet and affectionate. Dougal was showing some impressive restraint bearing in mind his rather tarnished record of secret keeping, and so he could hardly blame the lad for a couple of minor slip-ups. And after all; it wasn’t like Ted didn’t _understand_ ; he hated having to keep himself from what he wanted. And oh, but he _wanted_. He only wished he could get some idea of whether he’d be able to take things further. God, if that boy _finally_ ever let Ted get his hands on him he was going to grab him and...

Wait.

He couldn’t just go mad on him; this was _Dougal_. There was so much to be considered, he could easily be scared or upset, or what if Ted hurt him by mistake? If that happened he would never forgive himself.

He’d have thought their morning and evening cuddles would be enough to tide him over, especially in the wake of their newfound relationship and the sheer joy of it all. And he did take great pleasure in their new nightly routine; starting from when their beds met in the middle of the room and they soon followed suit. Ted would run his hands through Dougal’s hair and over his sides as they kissed, folding him into his embrace.

If Dougal could never go beyond that, Ted wouldn’t push. He would never demand what his friend couldn’t give. But it would also mean that Ted would need to sort through some of these urges of his. When he kissed Dougal, eventually rolling them over and easing him onto his back it seemed to send the room temperature shooting up and Ted would soon have to stop after that if he didn’t want to get them into an awkward situation. Dougal would get flustered by his attentions, but gave no sign he was ready for things to go further, nor did he instigate anything himself beyond that point. It was odd the way he’d go all shy if Ted so much as gave him an affectionate rub of the arm. Ted would practically be able to see the blush out of the corner of his eye; feel the heat from his cheeks radiating out. But that was probably just Dougal; he could go surprisingly bashful about certain things.

After the kissing they just lay cuddled together, sometimes for hours. They would touch, but only above the waist. Dougal would stroke Ted’s face with his hands, mapping out his features with his fingertips as though he’d wanted to do so from the moment he met him. Ted found it utterly mesmerising; the feeling of Dougal’s soft caresses and the surprisingly focused expression on the lad’s face as he carried out this strange ritual. He would then lean in and kiss the steadily retreating swelling and bruises around Ted’s eye.

Ted couldn’t bear it. He was completely and utterly distracted. Even his last few masses had been difficult to get through with Dougal just _there_ beaming at him. He had to do something to take his mind off sex. He needed to think of something nice they could do together, like a sort of date. Only they couldn’t go on a real date, Ted reminded himself. Except... they _could_ in a way, and couldn’t they? They often went out together; occasionally for a nice meal, just the two of them. Ted hadn’t thought much of it before now; Mrs Doyle generally took offence to suggestions of going to a nice restaurant, as though she felt her own cooking was being snubbed, and taking Jack with them ran the risk of being thrown out. But in more recent months – years, even, Ted had been all too happy for it to be just him and Dougal.

Their last few holidays had been just the two of them, as well. They’d been lovely, but while their beach escapades had certainly inspired Ted’s headier fantasies, their vacations tended to be a bit less romantic and more like a couple of weeks spent making sure Dougal didn’t get lost, get sunburnt, hurt himself, hurt anyone else, offend the locals, spend or lose all their money, get mugged, drugged, arrested or deported for any other reasons. They were getting the hang of things now; Dougal strayed away from him far less these days, but Ted knew that they still wouldn’t be revisiting Pisa any time soon.

Yes, thought Ted. A nice trip out together might be a good distraction. But where?

It was the following Monday when an opportunity presented itself.

Dougal returned from taking Jack out on his walk, the pair of them wet through and looking absolutely miserable. Launching himself desperately out of the wheelchair and into his armchair, Jack took a swipe with his cane at Dougal, who just about managed to dart out of the way.

‘Gobshite!’ yelled Jack, bashing his cane on the ground as his dripping clothes seeped their moisture into the already soiled armchair. ‘Drink! Drink!’

Ted, who had already been upstairs and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, rushed to the shivering Dougal’s side and wrapped it around him, rubbing up and down to try and get him warm. ‘Ah, Dougal, I told you to take your coat,’ he sighed, smoothing the towel over Dougal’s head to dry his sopping hair. ‘How did I know you wouldn’t listen?’

‘I _d-did_ take my coat, T-Ted,’ Dougal insisted, although he avoided eye contact.

‘Ah now, _Dougal.’_

‘DRINK!’ yelled Jack.

‘Here we are, then, time for drinkies!’ cooed Mrs. Doyle as she swept in from the hall holding out a large bottle of whiskey, which was snatched from her the moment he was within a metre of Jack’s chair. She had a few towels hanging over one arm, and as Jack started gnawing at the top off his bottle she began to swaddle him with each one.

‘T-Ted, Ted,’ whispered Dougal, pulling slightly at the front of Ted’s cardigan. ‘Can we go upstairs and c-cuddle now?’

‘I’d love to, Dougal, but it’s only midday,’ said Ted sadly, risking a little stroke of Dougal’s cheek. ‘I’ve run you a bath, though. Go get warmed up.’

‘O-Okay.’ Dougal clutched the towel around his shoulders as he drifted wearily out into the hall and up the stairs.

Ted watched him go fondly, wishing he could have forgone the rules just this once and gone with him to bed. It wouldn’t have been a good idea, though, even if he could have lied successfully to Mrs. Doyle about why him and Dougal had to spend some time alone together in their locked bedroom. In Dougal’s current state, he’d have had to take his clothes off; all of them. Ted could deal with their arrangement when they were both fully dressed or tucked up in their pyjamas, but with Dougal naked, even witnessing that for a moment, he doubted his own resolve would last.

‘That’s better now!’ said Mrs. Doyle, nodding at her handiwork before she bustled out. ‘Tea for everyone, I think!’

‘Feck!’ said the pile of towels, followed by a slurping sound.

Ted shook his head, hoping Jack hadn’t gotten any hits in on Dougal during their outing. He should go check in on him; make sure he was okay. He went to stand up, and then stopped himself. Dougal was probably stripping naked right now; ready for his bath. He’d hiss a bit as he got in, the water would feel too hot against his cold flesh, but then he’d acclimatise and sink down into the water. His face and upper torso would grow pink as he warmed up; the steam licked across his bare skin.

Ted crossed his legs.

When Dougal returned he was fully dressed and looking considerably brighter. Mrs. Doyle handed him a steaming cup of tea, looking happier about the fact than Ted had ever seen him.

‘Better?’

‘Oh, much better, Ted,’ said Dougal, taking a sip of the tea. He swallowed and gave Ted a hopeful glance, his voice lowering. ‘I’m still a bit cold though. Between you and me, I think we should go to bed _extra_ early tonight.’

Ted chuckled. ‘We can do that.’

‘Oh, brilliant!’

Ted gave him a little pat on the shoulder, and then paused. ‘Dougal, is that a new tank top?’

Dougal frowned. ‘...No, Ted.’

‘But I’ve not seen this one before?’

‘No, no, it’s the same old vest I’ve had for years.’

Ted squinted to try and make out the strange pattern on Dougal’s vest better, until he realised that it was actually a series of quite substantial holes in the knitwear. ‘Oh _Dougal_ , not another one,’ he said, hooking a finger through one of the holes.

Dougal gave a small groan. ‘Ah, no!’

‘Do you think we should get you some new clothes?’

‘Oh, but I like the ones I have, Ted.’

‘So, we’ll get you some exactly the same. We can't have you going around looking like some kind of ragamuffin. Yes. Yes, let’s go shopping after lunch.’ He craned his neck around to address Mrs. Doyle, who was scrubbing the hearth. ‘Do you need anything from the mainland, Mrs. Doyle?’ His eyes widened suddenly as he realised his mistake. This was the perfect opportunity to go out with Dougal alone. ‘I-I mean can we pick you up anything? No need to worry about coming out all that way; we’ll bring straight to you. First class delivery service, haha!’

‘AH, JACK!’ yelled the pile of towels. ‘DRINK! DRINK!’

‘Yes, yes, of course we’ll get you more drink, Father.’

‘Feck off!’

‘Ah, no, thank you, Father,’ replied Mrs. Doyle. ‘I’m quite all right. You two have a lovely time!’

‘Great!’ Ted sighed in relief, before rubbing his hands together and winking at Dougal. ‘We can get you your new clothes, have a wander round and then have dinner somewhere nice.’

Dougal clapped his hands together. 'Great!'

Mrs. Doyle froze in her scrubbing, and gave a small, unenthusiastic, ‘Great.’

‘Now, Dougal, what do you need?’ asked Ted as they entered through the shopping centre’s automatic doors.

‘Erm...’ said Dougal, biting his lip as he thought.

Ted watched him for a moment. ‘So, you need to replace your tank tops.’

‘Yes, that’s right.’

‘Good, and how are you for shirts and trousers and things?’

‘Erm...’

‘Socks?’

‘Erm...’

‘Shoes? ...Okay, never mind. We’ll get you a few bits.’

The label had fallen out of Dougal’s tank top, and inevitably he couldn’t remember what size he was, so he had to try one on. Dougal grabbed up the three different sized red vests from the rail and made to go to the changing rooms.

‘Dougal, you don’t need to go in there,' said Ted.

‘What?’

‘It’s a tank top, just take off that one you’re wearing there and try it on here.’

Dougal blushed. ‘ _No_ , Ted! People will see!’

‘What are they going to – ? Ugh, fine. Let’s just get this done quickly.’

Ted accompanied him and sat outside the little changing stall. Knowing Dougal he’d leave something behind by mistake if Ted wasn’t there to check.

He heard Dougal give a sigh. ‘I hate clothes shopping. Having to get undressed, and then dressed again, and then undressed again, and then dressed – ’

Ted brushed the curtain aside irritably. ‘Dougal, I get the – ! What are you doing? You don’t need to take your shirt off. The tank top can just go over it, there.’

‘Huh?’

‘Here.’ Ted stood and went into the stall with him, buttoning his shirt back up and grabbing the tank top from the middle of the three.

He helped him shrug his way into it, and then Dougal turned to the mirror as best he could, smiling when he found Ted had chosen the perfect fit. Ted watched the way his eyes lit up. He really looked good in red.

‘Ah, it fits,’ said Dougal. ‘Shall we go, then?’

‘No, wait,’ murmured Ted, pulling him closer. ‘Let’s stay here a while.’

‘Why?’ Dougal blinked as Ted’s arms came around him. ‘ _Oh_ , I see.’

Ted checked the curtain was fully drawn before he whispered Dougal’s name hotly and leant in.

They kissed gently, Ted cupping the back of Dougal’s head as he pressed closer. Dougal placed his hands on Ted’s chest as his eyes fluttered shut, and Ted moaned softly. He gave a tentative lick at Dougal’s lips, and they parted for him, allowing him to slide his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Dougal tensed slightly in surprise, before shuddering and pushing his hands beneath Ted’s cardigan to grab his braces.

The action caused an unmistakeable ache between Ted’s legs, and he pulled away slightly to gaze into Dougal’s eyes.

He considered his position. A priest in flagrante with another priest in the changing rooms of a shop. If the news reached home, _The Craggy Island Examiner_ would have a field day with it.

‘Sorry, Dougal,’ said Ted, loosening his grip on him. ‘Got rather carried away there.’

‘Oh,’ said Dougal, looking rather disappointed. ‘Not to worry, Ted.’

‘I think we should have a talk when we get home.’

Dougal’s face fell so quickly Ted thought something had hurt him. ‘Are you breaking up with me, Ted?’ he asked.

‘No!’ said Ted, louder than he meant to and lowered his voice again. ‘ _God_ no, Dougal, of course not.’ He was honestly rather stunned that Dougal even knew what a break up was. ‘I just think, we need to talk about how things are going between us... Where we want things to go.’

‘Where, Ted?’

‘Well - ’ Ted paused as he heard someone move passed their booth.

‘I hope not too far away from home?’

‘No, no, don't be silly. I meant we need to check we both want the same things from this relationship; that we're both happy with everything. You know, _relationship_ stuff.’

Dougal grinned up at him. ‘I knew that, Ted.’

‘ - _Did_ you?’

‘...No.’

‘Well, anyway, you don't need to worry. I'm not breaking up with you.’

‘Oh, that’s good!’ said Dougal, sounding relieved.

‘So, we know what size you are now, let’s go and get the rest of your clothes and then we can have a look at the toy section.’

Dougal’s face lit up again.


	3. A Serious Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's staying safe and secure at the moment. I'm hoping fan fiction will bring us all a bit of cheer <3

It was still raining on Craggy Island. The downpour was visible from the ferry as they journeyed home; the clouds grey and shadowing the island’s bare, unforgiving terrain. After they docked, Ted drove them carefully through the onslaught, peering out between the sheeting rain and furiously beating windscreen wipers.

He silently chastised himself throughout the drive for his earlier slip up in the changing rooms. It was hardly fair to check Dougal for not restraining himself if he was unable do the same, but it was so difficult. He glanced over at the passenger seat where Dougal was sitting as he watched the blurred outside world ahead of them. The lad had been oddly quiet right after the changing room incident, but now appeared to be in good spirits. He had a full belly from their dinner at the nice restaurant at the top of the shopping centre, and he’d purchased a brand new game of some kind that had lots of shiny, colourful plastic bits that were meant to pop up and scatter everywhere. The mere sight of him still made Ted’s heart ache, and he again tried to psych himself up for the much needed conversation ahead.

When they finally arrived at the parochial house, ducking and running for cover through the rain, Mrs. Doyle answered the door for them with tea at the ready before they’d even removed their dripping coats. Ted accepted his beverage somewhat reluctantly; he was keen to get upstairs and have this talk with Dougal, but soon followed the other two into the front room for a sit down.

He watched Dougal hesitantly place the four whiskey bottles they’d bought in front of a sleeping Jack, before darting back to sit beside Ted on the sofa. Ted just hoped it would be enough to keep the old man occupied for a while, but if not, there were two more crates of the stuff in the car to fall back on.

Ted finished up his tea as quickly as he could, before giving an exaggerated yawn and announcing, ‘Well, I’m off for an early night.’

‘Right you are, Ted,’ said Dougal, but he didn’t move.

‘...Dougal?’ said Ted after checking Jack was still asleep. ‘Don’t you want an early night, too?’

‘No, I’m all right, really.’

Ted blinked. ‘So, you don’t want to come to bed now?’

‘No, it’s still early. I might see if there’s anything on the telly.’

‘You’ll wake Jack if you do that.’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Dougal frowned at the television sadly.

‘...But if you come upstairs...’ Ted lowered his voice ‘...we can – _you know_ – push the beds together.’

‘Oh, yes!’ said Dougal, and beamed suddenly. ‘Yes, let’s go to bed now, Ted.’ He jumped up and practically skipped out of the room.

Ted rolled his eyes. ‘Night, Mrs. Doyle!’ he called, and winced as Jack snarled. He spoke the next words in a whisper. ‘Night, Jack.’

‘Girls!’ barked Jack, and then continued snoring.

Upstairs, Dougal had already changed, and was attempting to push his bed towards Ted’s without having removed the little table between them. Ted darted forward and snatched it up, giving him a knowing look before moving away to place it down in the far corner of the room.

Ted hadn’t intended for them to start cuddling before the talk, but he knew there would be no refusing Dougal now that he’d essentially green lighted proceedings. Dougal was usually willing (albeit extremely reluctant), to acknowledge Ted’s no-cuddling rule during the day, until it was officially Bed Time and then _nothing_ would deter him. He was just as eager tonight; practically bouncing on the bed when Ted returned from the bathroom in his pyjamas, and snuggling close the second he joined him beneath the covers. He even surprised Ted by instigating a kiss, cutting him off before he’d even started to say, ‘Let’s have that talk now, shall we?’

Ted chuckled against Dougal’s mouth in pleasant surprise, and pulled him closer. Dougal sighed; giving a few tentative little licks that made Ted growl and press him against the mound of pillows they liked to stack up around the middle of the two beds. They’d been using more tongues recently, Ted noted distantly to himself, and gently swept his own against Dougal’s. Dougal began to stroke up and down his back, and Ted released the kiss before giving him one peck and then another, before nosing down and to the side slightly, just beneath the young man’s jaw. Neck kissing was something he’d tried a little of, but always forced himself to stop before things escalated. Dougal obviously liked it; he’d sigh and kind of nuzzle into Ted’s attentions, as he did now, and Ted rolled fully on top of him, a knee on either side of Dougal’s leg as he pressed his body against...

‘Oh, Ted!’ gasped Dougal in clear, sharp alarm.

‘Sorry!’ said Ted awkwardly, practically springing away from him.

‘You – ’

‘Just ignore it! Sorry, I shouldn’t have – anyway, just ignore it.’ Ted’s entire body was burning with humiliation and he tried to will his erection away, his knuckles white as they gripped his duvet to himself.

Dougal, still lying against the pillows, watched him curiously, his cheeks bright pink. ‘ – But I’m – you know – I’ve got the same now,’ he said.

Ted’s head whipped back round to face him, unable to stop his gaze from travelling downwards towards Dougal’s middle and further along. Any obvious bulge there was indistinguishable beneath the duvet, but the telltale way Dougal shifted uncomfortably confirmed his meaning.

‘Shall I ignore it, too?’ Dougal asked, his eyes big and worried.

A million and one thoughts _should_ have run through Ted’s mind at that point, but only one in particular did, as a spike of lust seemed to shoot up through his feet and throughout his entire body. ‘Well... what would you like me to do?’ he asked, staring at him hungrily.

Dougal only looked more confused, and Ted sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to focus. This situation needed to be handled delicately, he reminded himself, even as a small party broke out in his mind in celebration that _Dougal was aroused and probably because of him_.

He tugged a pillow over to rest behind himself, and relaxed against it, remaining on just his own mattress now. He hoped it would make things a bit less intense for Dougal if this all went wrong.

‘Dougal, I’ll level with you. I want to have sex –’ Ted cursed internally as his voice broke slightly, and forced himself to finish the sentence. ‘ – with you.’

Dougal’s brow furrowed and he tilted his head, like a dog might when a person was trying to reason with it. Ted suspected that he might as well have asked him to find the meaning of _x_.

‘Do you know what that means?’ he asked doubtfully.

Dougal’s frown deepened.

‘It’s – well, there’s lots of things you can do, but basically it’s when you touch each other.’ Ted paused, swallowing. ‘To make each other feel good.’

Dougal’s eyes widened in further bewilderment.

Ted sighed. Why did sex have to be so ridiculous and awkward to explain; particularly when you were trying to make the whole business sound appealing? ‘So – you remember the night we got together, how we talked about what couples do in bed?’ he continued. ‘Well, they _do_ cuddle and kiss, but sometimes they also have sex.’

‘In bed?’ Dougal asked after a moment, squinting at the mound at the end of his mattress where his own feet were.

‘Usually, yes.’

‘You mean like in that film we saw?’ Dougal asked after a moment.

‘Film?’ said Ted in confusion.

‘You know, the one that Len got us to protest at?’

Ted gaped at him. Of course! How could he have forgotten? The ensuing boredom of the protest, and then the mess with Brennan afterwards had almost erased the weirdly mundane experience of sitting through _The Passion of St Tibulus_. What on Earth had he been thinking when he took Dougal to see _that_? He supposed it had been long before he’d realised his feelings for him, and it hadn’t really occurred to him back then that certain aspects of it might trouble his friend. He chided himself thinking about it now; it had been downright irresponsible of him. But at the time it hadn’t seemed so. Dougal never really gave Ted reason to worry over such things on his behalf before that. For example, he possessed a love of thriller and horror films that often featured sex and nudity, but it had never seemed to bother him. Ted supposed he’d assumed back then that Dougal just didn’t see those things; that the images simply washed over him and left no impression behind. Now, it seemed that maybe that wasn’t the case after all.

‘I couldn’t quite see what it was they were doing there, though,’ Dougal continued as Ted stared guiltily into space.

Ted grimaced. The film hadn’t really been all that attractive in its portrayals. It was all pretty seedy in the way films like that tended to be. Not that Ted had seen many of them, of course. ‘Well, you know – those kinds of films are never very realistic, Dougal,’ he said reassuringly.

‘What? You mean those people weren’t really doing those things?’

‘Well – yes, I should think they probably were. But I mean, those films are just for... titillation. They’re – they’re pornography. Those people were actors.’

Dougal gave Ted a look then. ‘Didn’t you once say _you’d_ quite like to be an actor, Ted?’ he said.

Ted crossed his arms indignantly. ‘Not _that_ kind of actor, Dougal.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, _quite_ sure, thank you.’

‘Hmm.’

‘Anyway,’ said Ted, clearing his throat irritably. ‘Did you, er, have any other questions about sex? Anything you’ve seen or heard of that you’d like to know about?’

‘So – ’ Dougal began awkwardly. ‘It’s like – when lots of people are in bed together?’

‘ _No_ , not lots of people,’ Ted cut in exasperatedly. ‘That fecking film! I mean just between _two_ people, specifically, in this case.’

Dougal looked at Ted and then down at the space between them in wonder. ‘Oh,’ he said.

‘It’s not something we _have_ to do,’ said Ted carefully. ‘Like I said, it’s supposed to make us feel nice.’ He felt at a loss again. He desperately needed Dougal to give him a bit more to work with here.

‘Dougal,’ he began again gently, ‘have you never... touched yourself, to make yourself feel good?’

Dougal went pink and looked at his feet again. In most cases such behaviour might flag up that a man of his young age had - naturally - masturbated, but as with everything else, it had to be assumed that Dougal was different.

‘Of course as priests, it’s not supposed to be something we do, but... it’s nothing to be _ashamed_ of...’ continued Ted, and hesitated. ‘You know... _I_ do it sometimes.’

Dougal looked up at him again. He was really blushing now, but Ted noticed that he didn’t actually look _surprised_ or even disgusted. In fact, he was looking rather sheepish.

‘ – You already know?’ Ted asked him gently.

Dougal squirmed, his head giving a sharp little nod.

‘ – Was I loud?’ Ted asked.

He ought to have felt more embarrassed, but he was finding Dougal’s behaviour far too distracting. As Dougal shook his head, Ted watched him in mounting intrigue. Now that he thought about it, he _had_ once or twice left the bathroom to find Dougal skulking just outside, but apparently not to use the facilities himself. Up until now, he’d thought it unremarkable; Dougal had a tendency to follow him around when he was bored or scared or... well, whatever mood he was in at the time, really. Sometimes he even maintained conversation with him by calling through the closed door when Ted was in the bath, or shaving, and once or twice when he was on the toilet until Ted had told him to go away. But _this_ piece of information added something new and completely unexpected to Ted’s perspective of the last year or so.

‘Did you listen?’ he asked, fascinated.

Dougal suddenly looked up at him, panic-stricken, as though he feared Ted would be angry or upset if he confirmed his question. Ted reached over to grab his hand and thumbed across his knuckles soothingly. Of course, he wouldn’t usually be pleased to learn someone had been eavesdropping on his bathroom activities - especially as he went to so much trouble to keep them private - but this was _Dougal_. And something in the memories of the lad’s curious, hopeful expression the last time Ted had caught him loitering outside the bathroom stopped any indignation he might have felt.

‘Why?’ Ted asked softly.

Dougal still didn’t answer, and looked away yet again so that basically all Ted could see of his face was his reddened cheekbone.

‘I’m not angry about it, anyway.’

And how could he be? If Ted’s suspicions were correct, Dougal had done this more than once, but not to amuse himself. What if those expectant looks Ted had opened the door to were because Dougal had been hoping he might... what? Explain himself? Invite him in? Touch him the same way? Ted’s breath caught in his throat at the idea. ‘You can ask me about it, if you want?’ he continued.

He wasn’t surprised that Dougal hadn’t done so before now. How _could_ he have asked about something he didn’t even know the name of?

He let go of Dougal’s hand so that he could shuffle up and tentatively put his arms around him. ‘Look,’ he began, ‘do you like it when I kiss you?’

‘Oh, _yes_ , Ted!’ said Dougal earnestly, relaxing back into his hold.

‘How does it make you feel?’

‘It feels great.’

‘And you like it when we cuddle and touch? That’s still okay?’

‘Yes.’

Ted lay his cheek against Dougal’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck. ‘It’s not something we have to worry about now,’ he said kindly against warm flesh, ‘but I think it’s important that you know I’m interested in trying that with you.’

‘So, you want to... have sex with me?’ said Dougal, and Ted smiled at hearing the words come from him.

‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘But only if you want it, too.’

‘Should we do it now?’

‘Er, no, Dougal,’ said Ted, lifting his head from his shoulder. ‘You don’t have to have sex just because the other person wants to.’

‘But I _do_...’ said Dougal, sounding agitated. ‘I mean – I just want... Ted, can’t _you_ just... do something?’

‘...To you, you mean?’

‘ – Yeah. I’m sorry, Ted. I just wouldn’t know where to start. I – I can’t – ’

‘Hey, hey – that’s all right,’ said Ted, his heart leaping in his chest as he pressed more gentle kisses to Dougal’s neck to soothe him. ‘As long as you’re sure?’

‘I’m sure.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, awful place to stop, but it shouldn't be too long before the next part! X


	4. Trying It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this! Warning for PrOn below.

Ted didn’t move straight away, instead he massaged encouragingly across Dougal’s chest for a few moments. Dougal took a couple of rather shaky breaths, and Ted leaned over him until Dougal looked him in the face.

‘Hey, it’s all right,’ he said cheerfully, smiling at him. ‘It’s me!’

Dougal grinned shyly back at him. ‘I know, Ted,’ he said softly.

He shifted up so that they were facing, and one they were in each other’s arms they kissed deeply. Ted moaned as his tongue stroked against Dougal’s, relishing the taste of him. His fingers raked through Dougal’s hair, and the younger man sighed. Carefully, Ted began to scoot so that he was lying down, and he tugged Dougal with him as he went.

Dougal broke the kiss, and when Ted opened his eyes he found him gazing back. He seemed to have realised that this new position marked a difference in their usual routine. They were reclined together, but not for sleeping or cuddling.

Ted cupped his face gently. ‘Just tell me if you don’t like something, and I’ll stop,’ he murmured. ‘Anything you don’t want, we don’t do. Okay?’

‘Okay,’ said Dougal, studying Ted’s face.

Ted let him look while he preoccupied himself with stroking firmly up and down his back. Dougal gave a few light pecks to Ted’s face; his cheek, his nose, forehead and lips. When he reached his mouth, Ted pushed forward for another thorough kissing.

Ted could already feel a pleasant burning in his loins, but this time he didn’t push the feeling away so much as ignore it for the wonderful sensation of finally being able to do this with Dougal. He eventually pulled away from the kiss to nuzzle along Dougal’s jaw line and then down his neck. He paused and began to gently suck on the silky flesh there, letting his teeth graze occasionally just so.

‘ _Ted_ ,’ whispered Dougal, tightening his grip around Ted’s middle.

‘How’s that?’ mumbled Ted against his pulse point.

‘ – Nice.’

Ted caressed Dougal with his hands as he suckled a little more on his neck. He kept just about skirting that lovely arse with each sweep of his palms down Dougal’s back.

‘Can I take this off?’ he asked, gently tugging at the synthetic material of Dougal’s football shirt.

‘Yeah,’ said Dougal shyly.

Ted kissed him gratefully again, before sliding his shirt up. They had to wriggle about a bit to get the thing off, but finally Dougal was shirtless and blushing as Ted unbuttoned as much of his own pyjama top as he could be bothered and then just yanked the garment off and threw it to the side. Dougal’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the shirt on the floor; after all, Ted _never_ just threw his things around. Ted winked at him, before placing a hand upon his arm tentatively to check he was all right.

He just looked at Ted and gave a nervous laugh. They leant in at the same time for another kiss, skin against skin. Ted swept his hands along the length of Dougal’s spine again, enjoying the softness of bare flesh. It seemed to relax Dougal; he shuffled closer against Ted, placing a hand tentatively on his chest and running his fingers through the hair there.

Almost unconsciously, Ted mirrored him and brought a hand around to stroke down from Dougal’s shoulder towards his right nipple. He rubbed it delicately, and Dougal gave a little jump; his back arching and, pushing his chest further into Ted’s touch. Ted broke the kiss to check on him; and found Dougal watching him through curious, heavy-lidded eyes.

‘Okay?’ Ted asked him.

He just nodded in response, and Ted gave him a firm kiss before releasing him. Dougal’s eyes opened wide now, as if he wondered where Ted had gone to, right before Ted, having shuffled down slightly, ducked his head to wrap his lips around the tiny nub he’d been paying attention to.

‘Uh!’ grunted Dougal, as Ted’s tongue swirled around the nipple, before giving it a little suck.

_Yes_ , thought Ted, as his thigh lined up between Dougal’s legs. The other man’s cock was definitely hard now. ‘Mmf, Dougal,’ he muttered against him. His own erection was filling out, too. He moved to give Dougal’s other nipple the same attention, and the young man gasped. Dougal’s skin tasted incredible, and Ted could easily have occupied himself with this for hours, but judging by the increase in panting from the body beneath him, this wasn’t going to last that long.

‘Dougal,’ Ted whispered between open-mouthed kisses to his chest. ‘Can I touch you?’

He lifted his head to find a rather red-face Dougal with one eye open, giving him a puzzled look that said, ‘But you’re already touching me, Ted!’

Ted let one of his hands skim down to brush Dougal’s thigh in explanation. He caressed the clothed skin there and levelled Dougal with a hopeful gaze.

‘Oh, r-right,’ stammered Dougal, letting his head fall back on the pillow with a soft thud. ‘Yeah.’

Gingerly, Ted cupped the stiffening flesh through Dougal’s pyjama bottoms. Dougal hissed and gave a little jerk forward into his touch, his eyes shutting again.

‘Is that all right?’ asked Ted.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ whined Dougal.

Ted’s mouth twitched in half-amusement, half-awe as he carefully massaged Dougal over the material. He stifled a moan when he felt Dougal’s cock become firmer in his hold.

Dougal had lifted his arms above his head to grip at the pillow. His eyes were shut tight, and he was biting his lip as tiny sighs of pleasure escaped intermittently.

Ted spread his hand over the hard bulge, and rubbed once, then twice.

Dougal let out a yelp and shook as he came abruptly inside his pyjama bottoms. His eyes snapped open. ‘...T-Ted,’ he stammered. ‘I – I’ve – ’

‘That’s okay,’ said Ted softly, moving alongside Dougal to kiss him soundly. ‘You’re okay.’

Dougal relaxed, still panting lightly against Ted’s mouth. Ted stroked his hair back, and then moved quickly off the bed and out across the hall and into the bathroom.

Ted washed his hands and then ran a flannel under the hot tap, before wringing it out thoroughly. He winced when his still-clothed erection brushed against the cold basin. He’d expected this from at least one of them, particularly during their first time. He wasn’t at all disappointed; he was just grateful that Dougal had let him touch him. Of course he was still rather wound up tight and aching for touch himself, but it was a good ache; a warm sensation. Now he got to cuddle up with the man he loved. It was a promising start to their sex life, as long as it _had_ been all right for Dougal. He needed to check up on him, he realised; he should have done so properly before leaving. Ted cursed to himself. He grabbed a clean towel from the cabinet before he exited the bathroom.

Dougal was still lying in the same spot Ted had left him with a dazed look on his face. He looked good enough to eat; all naked and flushed with a little damp patch spreading over his crotch. Ted swallowed and fought to ignore the stab of lust he felt at the sight as he moved around and sat on the edge of his side of their makeshift bed. He smiled softly down at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dougal gulped and opened his eyes. ‘I’m – I’m sorry, Ted,’ he whispered.

Ted’s heart gave a pang. ‘No, no, no – don’t be sorry,’ he murmured, rubbing Dougal’s upper arm comfortingly.

‘But – the mess.’

Ted held up the flannel and towel. ‘It’s _okay_ , see? Are you all right?’

‘I – ’ Dougal looked down at himself as though expecting to see some damage. ‘Yes.’

‘Here.’ Ted handed the flannel and towel to him, before moving off towards Dougal’s side of the room and fishing out some fresh pyjamas from the small chest of drawers.

He looked up in time to see Dougal just staring at the objects in his hands blankly, and he suddenly became concerned. He moved swiftly back to his own bed to sit next to him. ‘Was it okay?’ he asked.

‘Oh, _yes_ – ’ said Dougal, blushing madly. ‘It just... I didn’t – It happened so fast, Ted!’ He looked up at him, and Ted’s heart gave a pang.

‘That’s quite normal when you’re not used to it,’ he said, taking the towel and flannel off him for now and placing them on the chair beside his bed.

‘It was so – quick..’

‘I’m sorry if I startled you.’

Dougal just shook his head, and Ted decided it was time to call it a night. Not wanting a reoccurrence of Dougal’s earlier embarrassment, he drew the covers back over him before offering him the clean pyjama set.

‘You can change into those when you’re ready. There’s the flannel if you want it on the chair there. Just say – I’ll pass it over to you... unless you want me to leave?’

Dougal shook his head again, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Still unsure, Ted climbed back beneath the sheets too, and that was when Dougal finally spoke.

‘ – Ted?’

‘Yes, Dougal?’

‘Was it meant to be so quick?’

Ted smiled kindly. ‘Like I said – it’s perfectly normal to react suddenly like that the first few times.’

‘But _you_ didn’t – react.’

‘Ah now, don’t worry about that. I think it was all a bit too much.’

‘Aren’t you uncomfortable? I hate it when I – when my – ’

‘I’m absolutely fine. It’s... gone down a little now.’

‘You – you don’t want me to touch it?’

‘That’s okay, Dougal. We can try again another day. We can just cuddle and go to sleep now, if you want?’

‘ _You’re_ not even going to touch it?’

‘Shh, no – It’s all right.’

‘But, Ted – you haven’t...’

‘That’s _okay_ , I don’t need to.’

‘But you want to, don’t you?’

‘It can wait.’

‘Ted, please – I can’t sleep knowing you’re... that you’re poking against the sheets there.’

Ted blushed. ‘Oh, I _see_ – ’ he said, coughing awkwardly. ‘Well, I can sort myself out in the bathroom, then.’

‘ _No_ , Ted,’ said Dougal, grabbing Ted’s hand as he moved to get up.

‘If I’m making you uncomfortable...’

‘You’re not.’

‘But – ’

‘You could – you could touch me some more, if you like?’

Ted bit his lip. ‘You’re not too tired?’ he asked.

‘No. I want you to – to _react_.’

Dougal didn’t look tired, it was true, but he also looked nervous. Maybe still too nervous to do any explorations of his own. Ted supposed that his orgasm hadn’t been of very long duration, and it probably hadn’t taken long enough to exhaust him. Ted hummed, considering their options. His own erection had softened slightly by now, but Dougal’s insistent words stirred something within him. He thought of all the things he’d ever fantasised about doing with – or to – Dougal. It needed to be something that wouldn’t intimidate him. Something that would still keep him feeling safe and grounded.

‘All right, here,’ said Ted finally, and reached for him.

Carefully, he climbed over Dougal so that he was lying in Dougal’s bed and Dougal was still encroaching on his. They were both on their sides; Ted’s naked chest was now up against the skin of Dougal’s back. He cuddled the smaller man to him, threading his arms beneath Dougal’s to hold him as close as he possibly could.

‘But Ted – ’ Dougal began to protest.

‘Don’t worry, I’m not trying to get you to sleep,’ said Ted, chuckling softly as he pushed Dougal’s duvet down and off them.

He pressed himself closer to Dougal, nuzzling against his jaw line and placing a kiss there. ‘Such a lovely boy, aren’t you?’ he whispered against him. ‘So handsome.’

‘A-Am I?’ asked Dougal softly.

‘Yeah. Gorgeous.’

‘Thanks, Ted.’

Dougal looked back at him, and Ted leaned over so that he wouldn’t have to crane his neck so much as they kissed properly. It was a slightly odd angle, but they managed it well enough, and Dougal reached up to squeeze one of Ted’s hands.

Ted released the kiss to nuzzle at Dougal’s neck again, where he inhaled. ‘Mm, I love the way you smell, too.’ He nipped him there very lightly, before seeking out more flesh to suckle at.

They lay like that for a short while, Ted lavishing any available expanse of Dougal’s flesh with gentle kisses and bites, as his fingers toyed a little more with Dougal’s nipples. Dougal sighed and occasionally giggled at the sensations, but gave no sign of discomfort or fear.

When Dougal gave the telltale signs of mounting arousal; nuzzling the pillow beneath him and letting out a little moan and thrust of his hips, Ted made his move. He hooked a leg over Dougal’s hip so that his erection came to press firmly against the other man’s backside. ‘Is this all right?’ he breathed into Dougal’s ear.

‘ – Yuh-Yes,’ said Dougal.

Ted smiled against his cheek and then kissed it. He began to run his hands over Dougal’s torso; across his chest and down to his soft belly. Dougal gave a little breathy laugh as Ted brushed his ticklish spots, but he still didn’t try to squirm away. ‘Yeah?’ said Ted distractedly as he kissed along Dougal’s jaw line.

‘Hmm,’ said Dougal.

Ted thrust his hips forward gently, grunting at the sensation. Dougal let out a shaky breath, and Ted ground against him more firmly this time, closing his eyes in bliss. He let his hands wander further now. His left arm, which Dougal was almost completely lying on could only move so far, but the other had more reach. Ted let that hand slip down to caress Dougal’s inner thighs, groaning as he felt the wetness there. ‘Can I take these off?’ he asked, pulling at the fabric of the pyjama bottoms.

‘Yes, Ted.’

Ted tugged the garment down, and Dougal helped by wriggling distractedly. When Dougal was completely naked, Ted repeated his movements from before; stroking between Dougal’s thighs, but then his hands moved back up – missing his cock – to skim across his pubic hair.

Dougal wriggled again, his hips making a definite attempt to push into Ted’s hands.

Ted released him momentarily to shove his own pyjama bottoms down. He shut his eyes in bliss when he pulled Dougal back against him. His cock throbbed wantonly against Dougal’s pert arse.

Dougal sighed. Ted peered over him and grinned when he saw with no small amount of satisfaction that the lad’s cock had begun to stiffen again.

‘Do you like this, Dougal?’ he asked him quietly as he began thrusting against him again, and Dougal moaned. Ted’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He lowered his voice even further to a whisper. ‘Do you like it when I talk to you?’

Dougal trembled, not answering him, his eyes closed.

Ted stopped his humping for a moment, wanting to build up to it; keep them both from the edge just for the moment. Dougal whimpered.

‘I know you’re getting hard again,’ breathed Ted against his ear. ‘Do you want me to touch you?’

‘ _Please_ , Ted.’

Ted finally took hold of him properly, smiling as he felt the slickness from where he was already leaking again. ‘Yeah, I can feel it, you dirty boy.’

Suddenly, Dougal let out a little gasp, and his dick gave a twitch in Ted’s hold. Ted’s eyes opened as he realised he’d maybe gone too far, but when he checked, Dougal’s eyes were still closed and the expression on his face could be nothing other than utter pleasure. He wasn’t sure where those words had come from exactly, but if it worked for Dougal it sure as hell worked for him.

Ted pushed the hand holding Dougal’s cock lower, caressing delicate flesh as he managed to twist the wrist of his other hand up just enough to play with Dougal’s nipple again.

‘Ted!’ Dougal shouted as he gave a rather violent thrust forwards.

Ted groaned and began to rock against Dougal’s arse again slowly, and then Dougal’s own hips began shifting.

‘There you go,’ Ted murmured, stroking his cock steadily now. ‘Good, isn’t it?’

He gave Dougal’s neck some more attention with his mouth. The lad would almost certainly have marks there tomorrow. Thank God for dog collars, he thought distantly.

He let out a choked moan when Dougal started thrusting back against him erratically, like he was trying to decide whether to rub more against Ted or push forward into his grip.

Oh, _yes_ , thought Ted as his cock caught between Dougal’s buttocks. They knew what they were doing now. This was how it was done. This was _sex_. ‘Did you used to listen to me a lot, Dougal?’ he murmured. ‘Did you touch yourself?’

Dougal whined.

‘I was thinking about you, you know. I was thinking about holding you and touching you.’

Dougal began to drive his hips frantically into Ted’s hold, panting loudly. Ted pressed closer against him, almost wanting to stop so he could take in the image. Dougal was so pretty when he was out of breath; he went all pink and flushed and his skin practically shone. Ted groaned, allowing himself only a few kisses along his jaw.

‘Ted – Ted, Ted,’ Dougal whispered feverishly, and Ted knew then that he must be close. And he wasn’t far behind, what with that wonderful drag of flesh against sensitive flesh.

‘You want to come, don’t you?’ he said, and exhaled shakily as he felt that glorious pressure start to build and began to increase the pace. His thighs and wrist were aching with the effort and yet nothing would stop him now. ‘God, Dougal, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. I want to do so much with you, sweetheart. I want to make you feel so, so good.’

‘Ted!’ cried Dougal, reaching a hand down to rest on Ted’s knee, maybe for leverage, maybe just for something to cling to.

‘Fuck, yes!’ gasped Ted, pumping Dougal’s cock faster and faster. ‘Yes, that’s right. Come on.’

Dougal wailed, his hips practically jack-hammering where they were framed by Ted’s thigh and the mattress beneath him.

Ted growled as the pleasure; the heat, peaked, and he came forcefully against Dougal, shaking and sweating.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, as ever, lovely and gorgeous to me!


End file.
